battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tamed Sandworm
| armor defense = | game file name = s_sandworm_player }} Overview The Tamed Sandworm is a premium unit that that could be trained at the Animal Trainer and the Barracks as promotional unit from 7/20/2012-7/24/2012 for . With the 2.2 Patch, the Tamed Sandworm made a return to the Animal Trainer at an upgraded price of , but it now requires a Sandworm Ranch to be trained. The Tamed Sandworm has 200 and 100 at Rank 1. Though it may have lower combined HP and armor compared to the other critter unit with armor, the Allied Mammoth Rider and the Mammoth Artillery, the armor defenses against certain damage types brings it up to par and even exceed that of the Mammoth Rider's effective HP. The Tamed Sandworm starts with 3 available attacks, but only 2 ability slots. At Rank 3, the third ability slot is unlocked, allowing the Tamed Sandworm access to each of its attacks. These attacks include an area of effect Spit attack, which will also apply the damage-over-time effect. In addition to its long range, Indirect line-of-fire allows it to shoot over all units. Note that only the targeted unit has a 100% chance of . The adjacent units have a decreased chance, as well as weaker damage, from the splash. The Sandworm can also crush a single enemy unit under its weight with its Slam attack. However, it can only attack the unit directly in front of it, up to two spaces away. The advantage of this attack is the lower cooldown compared to its other two attack options. The Tamed Sandworm can also dive underground and come up anywhere in the battlefield, trying to swallow its prey with its Tunnel attack. This attack has a slight critical bonus against Soldiers and Critters, making it useful to targeting support infantry in the back lines. This unit is good, but goes obsolete at higher levels. Its attacks are much improved after you rank it up, but its SP requirements ot level up to 5 and 6 can be tough for a lower-level player to do. Attacks Acidic Saliva= | attack1 = | cooldown = 3 | targets = Air, Ground | game file name = sandworm_spit_1space }} }} |-| Body= | attack1 = }} |-| Jaws= | attack1 = }} Statistics | pc3 = | pc4 = | pc5 = | pc6 = | reward2 = | reward3 = | reward4 = | reward5 = | reward6 = | uv = 24; 28; 31; 35; 38; 41 | spreward1 = 88 | spreward2 = 100 | spreward3 = 116 | spreward4 = 128 | spreward5 = 140 | spreward6 = 152 | goldreward1 = 440 | goldreward2 = 500 | goldreward3 = 580 | goldreward4 = 640 | goldreward5 = 700 | goldreward6 = 760 }} Cost Updates 2.9 Patch * Spit attack changed from Precise to Indirect. 2.2 Patch * Permanently added to Animal Trainer. * Unit Value increased: Rank 1: 22→24, Rank 2: 25→28, Rank 3: 29→31, Rank 4: 32→35, Rank 5: 35→38 * Promotion costs reduced, in addition to global reduction. Gallery File:Big Bite Pack February 2014.png|Big Bite Pack, February 2014. File:Big Bite Pack 2.0 March 2014.png|Big Bite Pack 2.0, March 2014. File:S sandworm medium front.png|Front. File:SandwormMed back.png|Back. File:Sandworm icon.png|Icon. Animations